The invention relates to arrangements for simultaneously cooling a plurality of planar semiconductor devices.
In one known arrangement of this type, which is adapted to force a plurality of heat sinks against associated ones of the semiconductive elements with a constant contact pressure, the heat sinks are associated with a pair of chambers which support mutually opposed systems of rods individually associated with the heat sinks. Hydraulic pressure in one of the chambers, which is made variable by a piston or other suitable element extending therein, is transmitted to the other chamber and to both systems of rods, which in turn are suitably coupled to the heat sinks and the semiconductive elements.
Such systems have the disadvantage of being complex and expensive. In addition, special and highly efficient seals are necessary between the systems of rods and the associated openings in the walls of the corresponding chambers.